what happens next in Inverloch
by LordSephie
Summary: This is my prediction of what will happen next in Inverloche.


(Hi this my first fan fick. So I hope it's a good one. Please tell me what you think of it. XD)

Here is a quick recap of what happened:

Neirenn meets Raul. Lei' Ella senses the presence of two elves, who turn out to be Shiara and Eron. Lei' Ella tries to pull out her daggers but Varden stops her. Neirenn and Raul fight, Raul loses and agrees to tell Neirenn the secrets of healing magic. Varden decides he's going to fight Sylvah (Kayn'dar) and Acheron decides he's not going to fight Sylvah (Kayn'dar)…

Sylvah (Kayn'dar) portals away, right when Varden was about to slash him with his sword. "Damn it, I almost had him!" Varden yelled. Acheron ran off to go find where Shiara ran off to with Eron. Some elders had shown up right after Acheron ran off to go find where Shiara went with Eron and they saw Lei'Ella. They said Lei'Ella had to come with them, because she had committed the crime of coming back to the elves after she had been exiled. Lei'Ella had to go with elders so they could decide her punishment for coming back. But of course Lei'Ella refused to go and Varden wouldn't let the elders take Lei'Ella away. Plus why should Lei'Ella and Varden be scared of the elders, all they knew was defensive magic, right? Wrong, in secret they had been practicing dark magic. So before Lei'ella knew it she was in a prison cell, and Varden was knocked out leaning against a tree.

After Neirenn had found out the secrets healing magic, Raul died. Then she went to look for everyone. The first person she found was Acheron, who was looking for Shiara and Eron. "What are you doing?" asked Neirenn? "I'm looking for Shiara and Eron." Acheron answered. "Well where are Varden and Lei'Ella?" Neirenn asked. "I don't know?" Acheron replied. "Well this is just wooondeeerrful" Neirenn sarcastically said. "Well whatever, we're going to look for Lei'Ella and Varden." Neirenn said. "Ok." said Acheron. So off they went looking for Varden and Lei'Ella. The elders have decided the punishment for Lei'Ella coming back after she was exiled is death. Although many elves disapproved of killing as a punishment, the elders thought differently, and what the elders say goes. So Lei'Ella was ordered to be killed tomorrow at noon.

Neirenn and Acheron find Varden knocked out leaning against a tree. "Well I'm going to wake Varden up, good thing there's a little pond right here." Neirenn said with an evil glare. "Ummm… Neirenn I don't think you should do that." Acheron whimpered. With couple of strange words half the pond's water was lifted, and then dropped on Varden. Varden's reaction… **"What the hell!? Neirenn I'm going to kill you!!**" Neirenn was so scared she went up a tree. Varden gave Neirenn a really evil glare, then found a couple of rocks to throw at Neirenn, Neirenn was in hit in the head by one and fell out of the tree and landed on her butt. "So where's Lei'Ella?" Acheron asked, but he was not heard because Varden and Neirenn were yelling and hitting each other. A few minutes later… finally Acheron was annoyed and broke up their fight. So Acheron asked "So where's Lei'Ella?" again. Varden answered "Some elves took her." Neirenn's reaction "How could you let that happen?" Varden's answer "They used black magic." "Why did they take her?" "She came back after she was exiled." Varden said. "Well what are we waiting for?!" Neirenn said impatiently.

Varden told Neirenn and Acheron to stay right where they were. He snook into the city and stole three cloaks. Varden went into the elf city to steal some cloaks, so they could sneak around the elf city easier. Varden stole the cloaks and left the city. Then went to go find Acheron and Neirenn. After some searching Varden found them. Since Acheron already had a cloak only Neirenn and Varden needed one. Finally they find out where Lei'Ella is, because there is so much word of her getting killed. As it turns out Lei'Ella is in the elf city jail. "I made a plan to get Lei'Ella out. The plan is I pretend to steal something from Acheron, then Acheron you will get the guards' attention and send them on a wild goose chase. Neirenn you will use your invisibility spell to sneak into the building undetected, by anyone. Then Neirenn you will steal the keys to Lei'Ella's cell once you and Lei'Ella are out of the building Neirenn will make a portal and get us all out of here. Everyone got it?" Varden said.

**To be continued...**


End file.
